Mystery Tales Vol 1 9
* Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Hunger | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Ben Brown | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A butcher poisons his ex-partner's meat locker in order to drive him out of business but then comes back later to make sure he did not leave any evidence behind and gets himself locked in. Over the course of several days he waits for someone to come and let him out, but no one comes. He resists the temptation to eat the meat and eventually starves. When his body is found the owner wonders why he did not eat the meat since the inspector had declared it unfit and made him replace the entire locker with fresh stock. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Ashes to Ashes! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A woman burns her uncle to death before learning that the directions to his fortune are tattooed in a map upon his back. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Man in the Morgue | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A hoodlum spends his last buck for a physic reading and is told that his luck will change. After spending the night in an alley with nothing to eat an elderly man approaches him and he strangles him in order to rob him. The cops give chase and gun him down. The police wonder why the elderly man was in such a run down area and look through his papers to discover he was a lawyer looking for the hoodlum who killed him in order to inform him that he had just come into a large inheritance. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Lost! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Criminals hide loot in a cave and one is arrested and serves a jail sentence of twenty years. When he is released he goes back to the cave and shoots the man and woman who were lost in there for twenty years, but their son kills him. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Specimen!" reprinted in Chamber of Chills #18 * "Hunger" reprinted in Vault of Evil #22 * "Ashes to Ashes!" reprinted in Crypt of Shadows #21 * "The Man in the Morgue" reprinted in Vault of Evil #23 * "Lost" reprinted in Vault of Evil #22 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}